


Eyeliner and Lipstick

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Dean Winchester Wears Makeup, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Dean Winchester is secretly getting ready to go to a club when his best friend Castiel bumps into him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Eyeliner and Lipstick

I smudge the black color below my eyes smoking each of them out slightly. Just enough to give a punk rocker effect. I grin at myself in the mirror satisfied with my look, the two black strips connected above and below my eyelashes. Some black skinny jeans and the ACDC top Cas gave me for my birthday last year. 

Carefully I tuck my eyeliner back into the little compartment in the bottom of my old razor bag. Shoving the bag down to the underside of the bathroom cabinet. Hidden away somewhere my brother and roommate Sam will never find it. It not that Sam would mind, it’s just I don't want anyone to know yet, or ever. 

Luckily for me, there is a cute little club an hour away and Sam is at his girlfriend Jess’s dorm. 

I lock up the doors making my way into the elevator keys in hand. I feel more and more pumped for tonight as the elevator drops to the ground floor. A few floors down the elevator stops. 

Every feeling in my body is replaced with fear and shock. The blood draining from my body, I'm almost sure I might faint. As my best friend and secret crush steps onto the elevator. 

Shit shit shit shit shit. 

It’s the only thing running through my head as I try and form even a single string of words. I stare ahead my silver reflection mocking me, with the dark raccoon eyes. 

You haven’t seen me yet your eyes still glued to your phone. I turn slightly shielding a bit of my eyes “Cas!” I scraped my teeth across my top lip when my voice came out way higher than I wanted. 

You pick up your striking blue eyes from your phone a smile glowing on your face. That same smile that always makes me feel fuzzy. Somehow your unwavering happiness shatters through my anxieties. 

“Dean, I was just coming to see what you are up to tonig-” You bound on your feet before your eyes look at my face. You look at me and I look back at you. Certain my face is redder than a fire truck right now. You lick your lips once before continuing “what your up too”

“I’m going to a club” I cough out more awkward than I’ve ever been around you. I smile tensely “do you want to come” 

You look back at me for a second dropping your head “oh no I better not”

“Oh” I stare back at my reflection again this time it looks sadder. I didn’t want you to look at me differently but now you do, you probably think I’m a freak. The whole elevator ride you would hardly even look at me. Now you don't want to go somewhere with me when you always want to go with me. 

The elevator dings that it's on the ground floor but suddenly I don't even want to go. 

”Bye Dean” you shuffle away not looking up at me. 

My heart feels like it's breaking, burned with rejection ”wait Cas” my voice is desperate. 

”huh” you turn back around looking at me but just as quickly dropping your eyes. 

”this” I furiously rub at my eyes willing the makeup to come off ”I - it wasn't - I” 

Hurt burns at my eyes tears forming both from you and from me rubbing my fingers harshly against my eyes ”This isn't - me”

You raise your hand up pushing down mine, stopping me from rubbing at the make-up anymore ”stop” 

Instead of waiting for a response from me, you frown, wrapping your arms around me. For a minute you just hold me and I let go of all the fear. 

After you pull away, I look at you in confusion. You just stir about in your pocket, pulling something out. In your hand lays a simple sliver container with a stick of red wax inside. Lipstick. 

I look at you, your cheeks a pinkish color as you dart your eyes from the bullet back to me. A smile grows on my face and I pull you in for another hug ”awesome”

”Wait why wouldn't you look at me then” I pull back again, this time your cheeks flush a deeper color. You drop the lipstick back into your pocket. 

”um” you look anywhere but my face taking a few steps back ”How do I tell you this, I mean you know about me but...” you trail off, running your hands through your perfect chestnut hair. 

”Know what? Tell you what?” 

”The eyeliner makes you look hot” I nearly choke hearing your confession. Like any thought processes have malfunctioned. 

I smirk ”you think I look hot”

You stuff your hands in your pockets looking ashamed you won't even look me in the eye ” I know you're my best friend, and you don’t - ugh” 

You run your hand over your face and just then I realize what you are trying to say. 

”oh” that’s all that came out of the multitude of things I wanted to tell you. I mentally slap myself for it. 

“Um, I’m going to let you get to the club” you stammer backing towards the door. That's when my brain finally kicks in instead of leaving me staring at you with a dumbfounded expression. 

”Don’t Cas” I grab your wrist, looking at your soft lips ”I don't think I want to go to the club anymore”

”oh -but” you do your little head tilt the one that drives me absolutely crazy. 

I nodded leaning down. Pressing a gentle kiss onto your lips. It's better even than I imagined, soft and sweet just like you are. 

”Come stay in with me Sam is gone we can talk.” 

You smile looking at me with a raised eyebrow ”I will if you keep the eyeliner on” 

”Okay” I raise my finger in the air, a chuckle forming in my throat ”on one condition you wear the lipstick”

”I think I can swing that” you joke, draping your arms lazily around my neck. Kissing me this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Thanks for reading, what did you think. 
> 
> Stay Strong and Keep Fighting. - Makenna Sweets


End file.
